Touch of an Angel
by Waking Hyde
Summary: Kairi x Naminé drabble. The girls experience a first on Kairi's bed. Sounds bad, but only mild lemon and fluffy ;P


**A/N: **... Seriously, I have _no _idea where this came from. I don't think I even like this pairing. Hell, I don't think I like the characters..! I think I must've written it in a trance, or something... Anyways, it's just a short drabble, and quite obviously my first slash. Yay... I suck at writing lemon, so try to coope with what I've got... xP

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor its characters... It's on top of my Christmas wishlist :3

**Warnings: **Yuri, this means girl-on-girl, mild lemon... Well, I think it's mild, and I'm sure you'll all agree...

* * *

"Kairi..." Namine said quietly as Kairi's hand caressed her cheek affectionately. "You're so sweet..." Kairi only smiled, though.

"I know," she whispered, and leaned into a lovingly embrace. "But you're the sweetest one, though." Namine blushed slightly, and gently returned the embrace. It felt so good to just sit there, on the bed, in Kairi's arms. They were so warm... So comforting... So perfect. She would've drawn the picture of the two of them, except that she didn't feel like breaking the moment. And it didn't seem like Kairi wanted to, either. Namine almost thought she'd fallen asleep, with the steady, but warm breath in her neck, and the serenity of the scene. Until the redhead broke the silence and whispered four little words in the blonde's ear.

"I wanna kiss you."

Though slightly surprised by the sudden request, Namine had seen it coming. She knew Kairi loved her passionately, and to Namine, there was nothing more important in the world than Kairi. The way she would always look after her, and show her small signs of affection, like now. This was the first time she'd said she wanted to kiss her, though.

Namine smiled, and leaned further into the embrace.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She replied softly, placing a tiny kiss on the redhead's cheek. The latter smiled as she pulled away and caressed the spot Namine had just kissed. It was just like a feather brushing by, only laced with much more love.

"I don't know either," Kairi said, cupping the other's face and slowly pulling her close. "I just know that I want you."

Namine closed her eyes and waited for the kiss. One of her hands was tighly balled into a fist in her lap, the other was intertwined in Kairi's free one. She felt Kairi's thumb slightly stroke her cheek, and the girl's hot breath closing in on her face.

Then it came. The slight touch of an angel brushing on her lips, full of affection, yet gentle as only Kairi could be. Kairi didn't push it, the kiss was simple and superficial, yet it lasted for what seemed like an eternity. To Namine, it felt like every happy emotion she had ever had came boiling up again. She felt a warmth unlike anything before spread in her body, and the magic never seemed to end.

It still came as a surprise to Kairi when Namine, gentle, careful Namine, brought her hand up to her face, pulling it closer and started to return the kiss. More forcefully. Gradually bringing out her tongue, prying through Kairi's lips, deepening the kiss. Kairi never hesitated once she got Namine's intention. Willingly opening her mouth, she brought her own tongue up to caress the intruder. Soft touches turned into powerful ones, the kiss deepening not only within their lips, but also in form of their bodies. Kairi moved both of her hands to hold Namine's face, while Namine moved her hands to hang around Kairi's slender hips. It didn't take long before the light kiss had turned into a full make-out session on Kairi's bed. Soon, Kairi had placed herself on top of the lying Namine, the kisses never stopping.

Namine had never been unsatisfied with her life. Yet she had never felt more happy, more complete, than now. Her greatest love Kairi was lying on top of her, snogging her face out, while she could only enjoy it all. Which she did. All sense of formality was long forgotten, the only thing that mattered was their love, deeper than everything and purer than light itself.

"I love you, Namine," Kairi suddenly said, stopping for a few seconds. Namine still felt like she was in heaven, though.

"I know," Namine replied softly, pulling Kairi down to place another kiss at her forehead. "And I love you too."

"I know."

* * *

Uhm, yeah, kinda cliché ending, I know. Bite me. Well, please tell me what you think, anyways :3


End file.
